


bokuto headcanons

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: ok tysm and good luck on your blog !! general relationship hcs (sfw and/or nsfw) for bokuto + his significantly smaller male s/o?





	bokuto headcanons

sfw:  
bokuto is king of pda i s2g. he loves walking anywhere with you because you fit perfectly under his arm, so he can always be touching you

he’ll kid about your height, but always reassures you when he accidentally goes to far

because of your height, you’re mistaken for female from a distance or from behind, but Bokuto is quick to correct people, making sure everyone knows that you’re his incredible wonderful boyfriend

okay but youre at the perfect height to get a faceful of bokuboobPLUS his arms amirite holy shit every hug is half i love you and half your arms are so incredible i need to admire

 

nsfw:  
bokuto LOVES your size in the bedroom. he likes that he can just pick you up and hold you against the wall, or reposition you as needed super quickly

bo likes feeling bigger in general, but likes to lie back and watch you ride him, to see the difference even more

he’s a little nervous to be super rough with you, fearing he’d hurt you, but after either a Ton of reassurance or too much teasing and snapping, he’d be very willing to push limits


End file.
